


olympic high

by Poofy_Kakapo



Series: consentacle Viktuuri [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Consentacles, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics, Soft Victor Nikiforov, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, everyone is a good sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poofy_Kakapo/pseuds/Poofy_Kakapo
Summary: One thing about the Olympic Village that was true: there was a lot, and Yuuri meanta lotof sex. It was an absurd amount, actually, even for Yuuri's college and frat party experiences. He'd already ran into Chris and his beau; into a group of skaters and skiers -- and heard much more.So, yes. A lot of sex.He did wonder, offhandedly, what Viktor would be doing now? His status as an international playboy was well known, and Yuuri was sure that whoever Viktor would invite to bed would go quite willingly, especially since this is the second gold he'd won in a row at the Olympics, during his three year long run as unchallenged champion.The Japanese skater wandered around some more when his phone vibrated, and he pulled it out, checking who'd write him at this time.||Hey, Yuu. You should come here as soon as possible.Tessa -- Celestino's pair skater -- had written him, along with attaching the address. Yuuri shrugged, figuring that they were going out drinking and celebrating their bronze, walking to his new destination.They were not out drinking at all, andViktor Nikiforovwas in the middle of it.





	olympic high

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out to be fluffier and angstier than i'd expected it to, but hey. What can you do? It also features way less tentacles than expected, but I tried

 

Yuuri Katsuki was in a state of perpetual confusion ever since he arrived at the Olympic Village in Sochi over two weeks ago. As far as he was concerned, he had every reason to be: first off, he was in the _Olympics._ Him. A dime-a-dozen skater. A skater who constantly flubbed his jumps, and who didn't medal at all either. He had even missed the podium right now, coming in fifth, Viktor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti in first and second place, Cao Bin and some English skater taking third and fourth. The medal ceremony and subsequent interviews were utter chaos, and Yuuri had slipped away unnoticed when everyone's focus seemed to be solely on Viktor.

 

As it should, really; it was the Russian Olympics and the Russian Living Legend has just made skating history, _again. W_ ho was Yuuri, compared to that? A nobody.

 

These Olympic Games were his first ones, too, and Yuuri had been wholly unprepared for literally everything that was happening everywhere, so he'd mostly retreated to his shared room and stayed out of everyone's way. He was getting bored of staying cooped up all day though, and with the knowledge that the only skating left to do was the gala skate in two days, he headed out.

 

One thing about the Olympic Village that was true: there was a lot, and Yuuri meant _a lot_ of sex. It was an absurd amount, actually, even for Yuuri's college and frat party experiences. Just yesterday, when he'd walked to the practice rink, he'd run into Christophe and his boyfriend-slash-SIS official having a quickie in the bathroom. Yuuri had blinked, stunned. Chris hadn't noticed him, but Masumi did, mouthing ' _gomenasai'_ into his direction, before Yuuri disappeared. He hadn't run into either Swiss anymore, so Yuuri was sure they were celebrating the Olympic Silver together, somewhere. Even now, with half of the events over, you could hear the faint sound of hushed whispers from rooms all over, and Yuuri shook his head as he continued onwards with his lonely quest of finding entertainment.

 

(He tried to ignore his twitching limbs, reminding himself that once he was out of Russia, he could find a nice lake or river in Detroit and stretch them out again, or even ask the hockey team if they'd be interested.)

 

Curiosity got the better of him as he peered into one of the dorms, coming face-to-face with two ice-dance pairs and one of the skiers taking turns with a lady from women's singles. Yuuri stared, not expecting the skier in the combination.

 

"Well, you know," he said, "they invited me to even the numbers."

 

He seemed unconcerned that one of the women was currently sucking him off, nodding into Yuuri's direction. "Whadd'ya say? Wanna join the fun?"

 

Yuuri shook his head and the skier shrugged, closing the door behind him.

 

So, yes. A lot of sex.

 

He did wonder, offhandedly, what Viktor would be doing now? His status as an international playboy was well known, and Yuuri was sure that whoever Viktor would invite to bed would go quite willingly, especially since this is the second gold he'd won in a row at the Olympics, during his three year long run as unchallenged champion.

 

The Japanese skater wandered around some more when his phone vibrated, and he pulled it out, checking who'd write him at this time.

 

>  
> 
> _Hey, Yuu. You should come here as soon as possible._

 

Tessa -- Celestino's pair skater -- had written him, along with attaching the address. Yuuri shrugged, figuring that they were going out drinking and celebrating their bronze, walking to his new destination.

 

They were not out drinking at all.

 

He closed the door behind himself with a soft _click_ , staring unblinkingly at the scene before him. Tessa nudged him in the ribs, cheshire grin present, as she pointed at _Viktor fucking Nikiforov_ , in the middle of Jason and other athletes Yuuri didn't recognize, getting fucked within an inch of his life and obviously enjoying every second of it, if his own heavy erection was anything to go by.

 

And god, Viktor was hung. Yuuri whimpered, drawing the attention of someone who might have been a speed skater. The brunet grinned as well. "Katsuki, correct? The name's Bennet. You want to join?"

 

Yuuri blinked, finally tearing his eyes off Viktor, to stare at him and Tessa. "What?"

 

"We were out drinking," Tessa started, "two groups -- we met in a bar, and went to another, and got back to this room and had some more."

 

"Yeah, the lady's right. And then Kowalski and Kramer started making out, and asked if anyone wanted to join, and here we are." Someone had switched out around Viktor and the man mewled, utterly lost to his pleasure as the new guy took his place, yanking the Russian upward and growling praise. Viktor keened.

 

"I- uh," Yuuri swallowed heavily.

 

"This is your first Olympic, right?" Bennet looked sympathetic, but Tessa only snorted. "Trust me, Ben, this isn't Yuuri's first gangbang. Isn't that right?"

 

The other's eyes widened, but Yuuri simply shrugged. He had the whole hockey team at his beck and call, not that he's constantly calling. And there's the matter of his other secret…

 

But Yuuri was riding the high of the games just as everyone else was, and he'd come in _fifth, goddamnit_. No-one would ever say or leak anything, because in a situation such as this, everyone would go down. He pursed his lips, letting the tension build in his body as he glanced back towards Viktor. "Well..."

* * *

 

There were bodies surrounding him, bodies inside of him, fucking him into the carpeted floor with abandon, using his body like a ragdoll for their own pleasure. None of the other men's single skaters were there, Viktor had made certain of that, the longstanding Olympic tradition of everyone fucking Viktor Nikiforov, playboy internationale, into an incoherent mess continuing for another year. One of the athletes slammed into his ass without any warning and Viktor hissed at the stretch, clawing at the carpet to steady himself. Another cock appeared in his vision, and Viktor was yanked up none-too-gently by his hair to mouth at it and two more, his face probably a mess of dried spit and come.

 

He felt cherished, even if only for the duration of everyone's turn -- but even that small glimpse of affection was more than what he'd felt since the last Olympics, so Viktor tried to swallow his bitterness as he'd swallowed the come of the last athlete, almost chocking on his big cock.

 

There was no-one left in the world who didn't buy into his image, and it was getting tiring to constantly perform for everyone he'd encounter.

 

The same guy that had pulled at his hair earlier did it again, guiding Viktor to swallow him down to the base, and he was rocked back-and-forth between the two, left hand occupied with another cock.

 

He whimpered as the athlete came down his throat, swallowing as much of it as possible. With another incredibly harsh tug at his hair, the guy left, his boisterous laughter moving on to become background filter as another one took his place. Someone patted him on the shoulder and Viktor made a confused noise. He was hauled up to lean boneless against the hockey player who was currently buried in his ass, and he could vaguely make out the fuzzy outline of a redheaded-and-bearded dude (another hockey player, maybe?), before a finger pushed against his rim. Viktor whined at the intrusion, not really objecting, hoping that they at least had more lube than the come that's inside and on him. His lips were captured in a hungry kiss as he fingered Viktor open, and then there were suddenly two cocks inside his ass, and Viktor buried his shout into the shoulder of the red-haired hockey player, clawing at his back.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri shuddered as he stared at Josh and Jeremiah, hands fluttering to his own cock. Tessa was still next to him, holding a can of vodka. She whistled. "I gotta say, I never thought I'd see our boys fuck Nikiforov. And then two at once, too!"

 

It was a surprise to see the former members of the local Detroit hockey team do that, yes, especially because they'd been on the same end two years ago with Yuuri (quite enthusiastically, he has to admit).

 

"Don't you want to join them, Yuu? We all know that you love that guy."

 

He shrugged, skin crawling. "I don't think I'd be able to hold back if I joined."

 

She smirked. "That's the reason I called you."

 

Yuuri glanced at her, annoyed. There was a fairly large number of _mystics_ , but they'd kept themselves hidden out of fear for segregation, which is something that was very real and very dangerous. Tessa was one as well, so she knew the dangers exposure posed. Especially in Russia. She was also clearly enjoying herself way too much, in Yuuri's opinion. Bennet the possibly-speed skater was eyeing him appreciatively, something like recognition flickering across his features. "Well, Katsuki. Everyone here has something to loose, no?"

 

Yuuri sighed, his desire to touch Viktor overwhelming his anxiety.

 

* * *

 

Hockey player number one had finished and was slapping Viktor appreciatively on the ass, redhaired dude slowing in his rocking as a question rumbled out of his throat. Viktor whined at the deeper thrusts it caused, jerking his hand _hard_ around the cock it was previously stroking. It shuddered and came suddenly before disappearing from his field of vision, and he let his hand fall limply to his side, exhausted. Fingers were carding softly through his hair now, too delicate to belong to redhaired dude. It was an incredibly soothing feeling, and Viktor willingly succumbed to it.

 

Something like fondness laced through the hockey player as his words finally registered to Viktor's ears: "Yuuri, what a surprise. Didn't think I'd see you here."

 

The person -- _Yuri?_ \-- answered, his hand still stroking through Viktor's hair and down to the nape of his neck, and goosebumps traveled up his spine at the caress. "Well, Tessa decided to inform me, I guess. It's nice seeing you again, Jeremiah."

 

Redheaded dude hoisted him up on his cock until Viktor was laying flush against his stomach, his head supported on the other man's shoulder and his own cock trapped between their bodies and straining. A shudder passed through the Russian, ass clenching and insides protesting as the hockey player came, adding his own load to the impressive amount already inside him. Viktor whined, too worn out to move his hands or anything. He didn't pull out, simply used his own hands to steady Viktor. He was glad for it.

 

"He's all yours, Yuuri. I'm keepin' him nice and full." There was a grin in the low voice, and Viktor felt this Yuri's fingers tugging at his hair in appreciation. Viktor tried to catch a glimpse of his face, considering they were talking way too much for his liking, but he'd have to move his head for that. A kiss between his shoulder blades felt so warm that tears started prickling at the corner of Viktor's eyes, and a hand trailing down to his abused hole and ending in splayed fingertips above his tailbone punched the breath out of him. Whoever this Yuri was, he was handling Viktor's body much gentler than the others, and it was feeling wholly inappropriate for a setting such as theirs. "Would you like that, Viktor? Being pumped full of come, being marked so throughout?" Another hand traveled to his trapped cock, fingertip brushing against the length of it.

 

Viktor came in a burst, body trembling with the force of it. Another laugh rumbled in redheaded hockey player's chest. "He does that to people, yes."

 

There was an increase in volume from the other athletes, breaking through the buzz in Viktor's mind, Viktor almost feeling bad that he was ignoring them currently, and then something cool touched his skin and spread across his body, slithering down to his rim and probing it. "I need you to answer, lovely, or I won't do anything. You're too far gone right now."

 

Oh, was he? Viktor hadn't noticed. Maybe he was. It tended to happen to him whenever he had sex like this, sometimes ending badly. He suddenly appreciated this Yuri much more, and redheaded dude for keeping him steady. Speaking was hard, though. He mewled instead, burrowing his face into the shoulder it rested on. Why did this Yuri need to be so considerate? Viktor had been doing perfectly fine without him before.

 

Something cool touched his cheek, softly tugging his face out of its hiding place. "Come on, Viktor. You're being good, yes? Don't you want to keep being good for everyone?"

 

His eyes focused on the _thing_ that was being so pleasantly cool all across his body, and he felt slightly less detached from his body, felt slightly more present. "...green."

 

"Good boy."

 

Viktor's body was, once again, manhandled and turned and showed, only this time it was simply from Jeremiah's arms into Yuri's, the momentum letting him fall backwards against the other man's chest, the hockey players cock slipping easily out of his loose ass. Come started to leak out and Viktor whined, but the coolness that had been previously only probing him entered, plugging him back up nicely and settling in quite deep. Movement around and in front of him made it quite clear that the previous lull in their activity was finished now, and that the room would return to their fucking him into an incoherent mess.

 

He chanced a glance upwards at this Yuri before he was lost to the haze again, the blood in his veins freezing as he saw brown eyes behind blue glasses. This was _Yuuri Katsuki_ , men's single skater from Japan. And then the cool thing crossed his line of sight as it wound itself around his body in a hug, the _other skater's_ hands settling over his hips, another one touching his cheek softly.

 

"?" _Katsuki is a mystic,_ he thought, some of the panic ebbing away again. The chance of Katsuki ratting him out to the federation was slim, then, or talking about this to anyone. His own career was as much, if not more so, on the line if Viktor chose to do the same.

 

"Relax, Viktor," Katsuki said. "I've got you."

 

Viktor glanced to the waiting guy (the carpet didn't mach the drapes, the drapes were very obviously dyed; a guy from curling) and nodded. He knew himself well enough to know that he'd get lost to the pleasure again, so having someone here to look after him was a relief -- Chris would normally do it, but Chris didn't know about this tradition. He spread his legs, and curling guy flashed him a grin.

 

* * *

 

There was something mesmerizing about watching Viktor take cock after cock like he was born for it while constantly seeking contact with some part of Yuuri, always in touch with one of his tentacles, no matter the position he was currently in. There had been a terrifying moment between Yuuri stepping into the fray and Jeremiah greeting him where the skater had been thinking that this was a terrible idea, but then he'd seen how out of it Viktor was, and Yuuri acted on instinct to make sure that the Russian wouldn't do something that he'd regret later; Yuuri knew all about that.

 

Viktor was beautiful when he dropped; gaze turning hazy and grin looking almost goofy, and everyone in the room was good sport about it, even after he'd attached himself to Yuuri's praise like glue. The atmosphere was still jubilant and cheery, and Yuuri may or may not have dunk one or two beers himself, only enough to loosen his nerves. Tessa was saluting him mockingly from the corner of the room, the sole woman in this orgy. Yuuri shrugged before returning his attention back to Viktor, who was currently riding Bennet the possibly-speed-skater's cock while sucking another guy off, one of Yuuri's tentacles curled around the base of his cock. Yuuri's own was weeping from inattention, but he ignored it expertly, murmuring praises into Viktor's ear after he'd swallowed the load, guiding him to lean down on Bennet to let the next guy (ski something, but his dick was impressive) enter him. Viktor whined, body trembling. Ski guy and Bennet groaned at the same time and Viktor shuddered but ground his ass down anyway, and Yuuri was so enchanted that he'd barely noticed Josh step next to him, patting Yuuri on the shoulder.

 

"He's a sight, isn't he? Though, he's not the only one, Mr. Mystic."

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, relieved that everyone was a pretty good sport about that too. "Go back to Jeremiah, you Chad."

 

Josh whined. "I'm so envious of him, Yuuri. I never thought I'd be envious of a figure skater, but I am. And do you know why? At the end of this day he'll get you all to himself, and we won't."

 

Maybe, yes. But Yuuri wasn't so above them as not to offer a handjob or eight. He had a lot of extra limbs.

 

His attention returned to Viktor yet again, the Russian champion crawling towards Yuuri with some of the come leaking out of his body, though he was doing an admirable job of clenching his ass to keep it inside. Yuuri hurried forward and tugged him into his lap, shuddering as Viktor turned his ministrations to Yuuri's cock pressing against his cheek, eyes bright blue and trusting. "Y-you're doing great, lovely."

 

Viktor grinned lazily, tapping Yuuri's knee in affection as another skier positioned himself behind him, entering the Russian with ease. He seemed to eye Yuuri with interest, and Yuuri offered him one of the tentacles, winking. Ski person blinked, visibly taken aback. "Can I?"

 

Yuuri simply tapped it against his lips, groaning as he entered the heat of his mouth. Viktor whined at Yuuri's distraction, taking him in his mouth and sucking. This was going to be a long evening, he could tell. Yuuri cradled his remaining tentacles around Viktor, his hands carding through soft silver strands as Viktor worked him, tonguing and nipping at his shaft, taking him back into his mouth and rocking back-and-forth. Then ski person hummed around his limb and bit down on the tip, and Yuuri's hips jerked forward and he came, right down Viktor's throat, the skater closing his eyes in pleasure. Viktor's orgasms had been punched out of him a while ago, the last one having been dry, but ski person had no such predicament; he came as well, shuddering in pleasure at his release. He tentatively pulled out and Yuuri was sure to plug Viktor up quite nicely again, all of the come stored inside creating a slight distention in his stomach. It was not much, but Yuuri felt himself oddly fixated on it.

 

Viktor hummed around Yuuri's cock, quite content in his current position. He didn't seem intent to let go of it, instead adjusting his position slightly so that his head was pillowed on Yuuri's tight, his ass up in the air for anyone to use. "Are you planning on staying that way until I'm hard again, lovely?"

 

Viktor hummed again, Yuuri's cock a comforting weight on his tongue. Yuuri chuckled. "I'm not complaining, mind you. The others might." He glanced around, his tentacles curling and winding around them. Made eye contact with a few of them. Tessa was passing a bottle of vodka around, some were already passed out. Yuuri looked back at Viktor. "Then be good for everyone, yes?"

 

Viktor keened.

 

* * *

 

Viktor's return to consciousness was a slow one, his mind buzzing from his hangover as he blinked his eyes open. His whole body _ached_. He didn't remember much of last night, his memories slow and fuzzy, but something unexplainably warm had found itself lodged into his chest, and--

 

There was someone in bed with him. Viktor was lying on his side, someone spooning him from behind, their body a snug fit to his. A hand was keeping their hips anchored, something cool draped around his legs and chest. Viktor felt strangely secure like this, held in place by this stranger inside his bed.

 

And it _was_ his bed, of that Viktor was certain; his gold medal was discarded on the drawer, and he eyed it disdainfully for a second, before he decided that figuring out who his mysterious bedfellow was could be beneficial. He sat up slowly, sleep still in his eyes, the cool feeling turning tighter around him, and Viktor realized with a start and a twitch of his dick that there was something lodged inside his ass. It was as cool as the things clinging to him, and he felt suddenly quite too uneasy to glance anywhere but at his medal. It was cool but surprisingly soft, and he could feel it curling loosely inside himself.

 

His movements must have alerted the stranger in his bed because they grunted and huddled closer to him, their fingers coming dangerously close to his cock. Viktor turned his gaze around very slowly, looking down at the sleeping beauty next to him first before his eyes wandered to the… tentacles?

 

There were tentacles winding around his body in an incredibly possessive hug, pitch-black in the dim room if not for the soft golden accents swirling around. Viktor was less surprised by this sight than he'd expected himself to be, but his body seemed to recognize the feeling even if his mind had some trouble comprehending. He glanced back to the sleeping person next to him, taking in his peaceful features: mussed dark hair, the softest lashes he'd ever seen on anyone, a small smile gracing his features. This person -- this competitor -- was a mystic. In Russia.

 

Viktor felt dread settle in his chest at the thought of anyone having seen them yesterday. As far as Russia was concerned, mystics' rights were lower than the average human's and unregistered ones had to be reported to the MHRO. It meant a surefire career death for any national and international athlete, and alternatives were few and far in-between. Any and all Olympic Wintersports was seen as non-mystic.  If- if Katsuki Yuuri, his mind supplied, fifth place finish; if Katsuki Yuuri was an unregistered mystic his _life_ was on the line here in Russia. And yet he was openly displaying his mutation for Viktor and everyone who'd barge into the room to see.

 

"Stop thinking, lovely."

 

Viktor's eyes widened as he felt the tentacles tighten their grip again, the one in his ass pressing up against his insides and exciting his traitorous cock into a more-than-half-hard state. Katsuki Yuuri was awake, dark eyes boring into his own. When did he wake up? "Huh?"

 

The mystic's lips twitched into a smile. "The door is locked from the inside, did you forget?"

 

Katsuki was like a cat, stretched out on the bed before Viktor, but his eyes were warm and inviting -- Viktor felt himself return the smile. The memories from last night were slowly finding their way back to him, flashes of flesh and heat and bodies pressed against each other, Katsuki joining them in the middle. Katsuki praising him, holding him, making sure that he was safe.

 

Viktor groaned, let himself fall back onto his pillow; there was a strain in his lower abdomen, a flash of discomfort making itself noticeable at his sudden movement and Viktor's body twitched with the need to alleviate it. It almost felt like something was pressing against his insides and stretching his skin, and with a hazy memory of being filled up again and again with the come of all of the participating athletes, he squeezed his eyes shut in refusal to be confronted with the reality.

 

He wondered what Katsuki would be doing, now that the high of yesterday has worn off. Would he simply leave Viktor alone, be disillusioned by the person the Living Legen was behind his mask? Disgusted? Katsuki's tentacles still had him in a soft hug, though, and he was still laying next to Viktor in his bed, both as naked as the day they were born.

 

"Thank you, for yesterday." Viktor felt coolness settling over his eyes, silently grateful for the gesture.

 

"While its probably more like this early morning--" he snorted, "you're welcome, Viktor." Then his voice grew gentler. "How are you feeling, then?"

 

Viktor felt -- Viktor felt _good._ Well used and well cared for, his head clearer than it had been in a long time. He turned to glance at- at Yuuri, the tentacle finding its home on his cheek instead, a small smile on his lips. "I'm fine; more than fine, even, thanks to you."

 

"Are you sure? Because." Yuuri faltered, brows drawing together and eyes searching. "Because you didn't seem like it on our way here. Is there anything- or, well, you probably wouldn't want to talk about it anyway, but still. I'm here, if you'd like to, to talk." the other skaters voice was soft, his eyes darting to somewhere behind Viktor. For a moment he thought about deflecting, like he always did, but this seemed like as good of a time as any for honesty, the warm feeling with which Viktor had woken up spreading through him once again. Who knows, maybe Yuuri would understand him after all? He sighed.

 

"I'm tired, Yuuri, of so many things that I don't even know where to start. But yesterday? Thank you for looking after me, because I hadn't thought that I'd…"

 

Viktor trailed off, but Yuuri understood. "You didn't think you'd drop like that?"

 

Viktor gave him a weak smile. "Yes. I guess I got lost in the flow of everything and it became too much. The alcohol certainly didn't help."

 

Yuuri nodded, shifting ever-so-closer to Viktor, one of his hands replacing the tentacle on his cheek, hovering just above it. With one quick glance at Viktor, the skater touched his skin, and Viktor felt whatever tension that had been remaining leave his body in a shudder as he shifted closer, heedful of the tentacle still inside of him. Yuuri's expression was incredibly soft as he stroked Viktor's cheek, his voice a murmur. "...someone like you should be surrounded by love, not search for it like someone starved."

 

A pitiful noise filled the air around them, and Viktor realized with a start that it was him, and he wanted to-

 

he wanted to reel back in shock and apologize, to sweep everything under the metaphorical rug, but. But. Well. Here in the darkness of this room, feeling connected to Yuuri like he's never felt before, it was shockingly easy to simply… let his walls crumble and spill everything.

 

Yuuri listened to him, inching closer to Viktor until they were a flush mass of limbs and bodies, and it felt liberating, in a way, to let it all out for once. By the time he's ended his tirade Yuuri was drawing soft patterns on his skin with his hands and tentacles, and Viktor shuddered. "...thank you for listening."

 

"Thank _you_ for telling me all of this; I didn't think…" Yuuri petered off, his expression open and accepting, the air heavy with the weight of their conversation.

 

Viktor smiled a small and fragile thing, detangling himself from Yuuri's octopus hug, laying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. His traitorous dick was still twitching, never having lost interest in the tentacle inside his ass, and Viktor would've felt bad about it if Yuuri weren't currently plugging him up nicely. Somehow this is what he's needed, feeling as physically close to Yuuri as possible after everything. If Yuuri was up to it, he'd like to continue where they left off after falling into bed.

 

"Hey, Yuuri?"

 

A sleepy murmur was his only acknowledgement that Yuuri's heard him. Viktor finally chanced a glance down his own body by removing the blanket, eyes widening marginally at the way his lower abdomen was slightly protruding from the line of his body, his cock standing proud. Well, that explained his earlier discomfort, at least. He could practically _feel_ Yuuri's spike of embarrassment in the way the limb inside his ass convulsed suddenly, turning the low simmering arousal inside Viktor into a furnace as he gasped. _"Ah-"_

 

_"I'msorry-!"_

 

It had to be the most awkward situation Viktor's ever found himself in and he had to snicker at Yuuri's horrified expression.

 

"You look as if you hadn't done this on purpose, Yuuri."

 

"That's because I haven't!" He shrieked, curling all of the tentacles and not underlining his point at all. "They're practically autonomous!"

 

Both of them were shocked into silence at the younger skater's outburst, staring at Viktor's hopelessly twitching cock.

 

A beat passed.

 

Then another.

 

Viktor snickered again, louder still after he'd caught a glimpse of Yuuri's expression before drawing the man into his arms and kissing him, savoring the way Yuuri kissed him back, nipping at his lower lip and gasping when Viktor opened his mouth, eagerly exploring the inside of it. It was an electric kiss, and they shifted on the bed until their erections were touching, grinding against each other, Yuuri's tentacles winding around Viktor like a hammock as hands explored his body.

 

"Yuu- _hah,_ Yuuri." Viktor groaned, overwhelmed by the attention and nails digging into the other skater's flesh. "We don't- only if you want to--"

 

The tentacle inside his ass pushed deeper as another curled around his cock, and Viktor cried out again.

 

"Of course I want to, lovely." Yuuri's voice was husky, low and deep and sensual, and he trailed kisses over Viktor's skin like fire and took him apart like no one ever has done before. "Let me make you feel good, yes?"

 

Viktor whined. _"Yes, yes, yes,"_ A finger pressed against his rim. _"Nnng-! Yuuri!"_

 

The finger easily slipped past his rim, still loose from all the fucking he'd done the previous evening, and Viktor could feel some of the come leak out beside it, thick and gooey and setting his nerves aflame. Yuuri cooed at him, mouthing praise along every line of his body until he reached Viktor's cock, giving the tip a kiss before leaning back and eyeing his form in appreciation, eyes lidded from desire. "Can you take me or is it too much?"

 

Viktor glanced at this impossible man and at his cock and felt a memory stirring in the back of his head. "You didn't yesterday."

 

Yuuri's lips curled in a lazy smirk as he pushed his hair out of his face. "No. You wanted your reward in your room, but we fell asleep before anything happened." His hand trailed back down to Viktor's ass, the tentacle inside shifting and moving and generally making him aware of all the… _liquidy_ stuff still inside him. He glanced back at Yuuri's face. "Well then; I've been such a good boy yesterday, _surely…"_

 

The smirk softened and Viktor's heart caught in his throat at how handsome Yuuri was, the answer equally as soft: "You were _so good,_ lovely, of course you deserve a reward." And then Viktor could feel the tip of Yuuri's cock pushing against his rim, could feel the tentacle slither out of him and Yuuri replacing it and both groaned at the sensation, Yuuri bottoming out in one leisure thrust. Viktor's legs were hitched up by the other tentacles, two winding around each and three more holding him at his waist, trapping Viktor in the same move as taking his weight off him.

 

He huffed, suddenly distracted. "Aren't I too heavy?"

 

Yuuri trailed one finger along the curved form of Viktor's cock before thumbing at his slit, making the Russian buck his hips and hiss at the friction in his abused hole before answering in the negative, tightening his tentacles almost like a response.

 

And then he started rocking into Viktor, some of the come leaking out with each long thrust, his hand toying with Viktor's cockhead. Viktor whined and gasped, body shuddering in newfound pleasure, thumbing at one of the strange and mysterious tentacles and another inching towards his cock to join Yuuri, hips jerking erratically to draw the other skater in further. Yuuri was whispering praises and affections, pistoning his own hips at a growingly frantic speed before slamming into Viktor and shuddering, adding his own release to his straining insides. Viktor hissed at the sharpness of it; at the sudden stretch of his skin, and Yuuri muttered fluttering apologies as he thumbed away a tear the Russian hadn't noticed escaping. Yuuri drew out with caution, but Viktor had no strength left to keep all of the come inside and whimpered as he could feel it leak, embarrassment warring with arousal at the thought of Yuuri seeing him like this. It was a mess, his ass and tights sticky and the bedsheets and bedding covered and wet and moist, but Yuuri seemed to pay it no mind as his limbs tightened around Viktor's exhausted form and he mouthed at the head of Viktor's cock, swallowing him down to Viktor's hand held loosely around his length.

 

Yuuri made a questioning noise, glancing at Viktor between his eyelashes, and Viktor removed his hand shakily, watching with wide eyes as Yuuri swallowed him fully, felt as Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and began sucking, bobbing his head, never tearing his gaze away.

 

It did _things_ to Viktor.

 

"You're very, _hah,_  good at this, Yuuri."

 

The younger skater hummed a pleased little noise, before he changed his rhythm and worked in his hand as well, stroking Viktor to orgasm in a way that let him see stars as it passed through him, and he let his head fall back in utter exhaustion, not protesting when Yuuri moved them out of the way as much as possible and released his hold on him, tentacles unwinding from his body in soft suction and disappearing from sight.

 

And then Yuuri's face hovered over his own and Viktor mustered up what little strength was left in him to snake an arm into that black hair to pull the other skater _down,_ kissing him and not caring that he could taste his own release. Viktor kept kissing him until Yuuri laid down on top of him, unheeding of the mess on his body. And then Yuuri laid his head down on Viktor's chest, their hands intertwined on the bed, Viktor's chin nuzzled in the crown of black hair.

 

Neither of them spoke, but the silence was not awkward, or unwelcome, or any of the sorts, and Viktor found himself basking in it as his other hand found Yuuri's spine and traced it. "...stay with me?"

 

Yuuri hummed. Viktor's hand halted at the small of his back and he sighed. "I haven't felt as alive last night and now as I did in a long time, and- I don't want to go back. I've barely known you for a few hours and you make me feel things I've never known I could before. I know that this might sound incredibly selfish given Russia isn't the nicest country to mystics, and I probably sound like an idiot, but its true. So, please, Yuuri... stay with me."

 

Yuuri shifted slightly, squeezed their hands. His voice was all but a whisper. "I can't, Viktor. I have to finish college. And even if I could -- where would I train? Live?"

 

It wasn't a complete refusal. "You could live with me until you find something, and I'm sure Yakov would take you in. You're a brilliant skater, Yuuri -- he has us watch your programs for our footwork and musicality."

 

Yuuri tensed slightly, turning his head so that he could glance at Viktor in disbelief. Viktor nodded. "It's true. You have so much untapped potential. You could've made the podium if you hadn't popped your jumps."

 

"It's always the _fucking_ quad sal."

 

Viktor huffed a laugh. "Then tell you what? I'll help you with the quad sal. You'll have it down before the games are over."

 

Yuuri blinked, slowly. His expression was awed. "...what?"

 

"I have until the games are over to convince you, no? And I'll start by helping you with the quad sal."

 

Yuuri squeezed their hands again, leaned forward to give Viktor's chin a peck. "You plan on convincing me by bribing me with skating, Nikiforov?"

 

Viktor snorted. "No. I plan on _seducing you_  in the remaining days of the Olympics. It just so happens to involve skating."

 

"...alright, fine. Consider me thinking about it."

 

_"Yuuuuri-!"_


End file.
